


Reunion

by vix_spes



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Almost eight years after she last set eyes on her sister, the former Elizabeth Elliot sees Anne once more.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/gifts), [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



> Written for the amazing persikay and slightlytookish as a birthday fic for the former and a very belated birthday fic for the latter.

****

Lady Elizabeth Carmichael nee Elliot, smoothed out the silks of her newest dress, tossing her head like a preening peacock, aware of the appreciative glances that were being cast in her direction. She had finally managed to persuade her husband to bring her to London for the season and she had every intention of making the most of it.

It had never been part of Elizabeth’s plan to end up becoming the second wife to a much older man and spending most of her time on a secluded estate in the Lancashire countryside. She had had fantasies of marrying a young, attractive and, most importantly, rich nobleman and spending the rest of her life in the lap of luxury, flitting around London and Bath as the ultimate social butterfly. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t to be. Despite her best efforts, her dreams hadn’t come to fruition. Instead, Elizabeth had had to endure the humiliation of not only her father falling from grace almost to financial ruin and being forced to lease their family estate but the further embarrassment of seeing both her younger sisters marry before her.

Well, she assumed that Anne had married.

The middle daughter of Sir Walter and Lady Elizabeth Elliot hadn’t been seen for almost eight years since her father and godmother Lady Russell had refused her permission to marry the man that she had fallen in love with; some lowly sailor that they hadn’t considered good enough for one of the Elliot sisters. Having always been the most biddable and obedient of the three girls, the last thing that anyone had expected was for Anne to run away taking with her only that which she could carry and leaving behind a note stating that she would marry her sailor with or without her families blessing.

While Mary had married Charles Musgrove, Elizabeth had remained in her father’s company until, convinced at the age of thirty-three that she was doomed to be a spinster for life, Elizabeth had attracted the attention of Lord Carmichael of Lancashire. He had been thirty years older than her, a widower with grown-up children so Elizabeth wasn’t required to provide children which came as a huge relief as she found the prospect of losing her figure incredibly distasteful. He didn’t spend enough time in society for Elizabeth’s liking but he had more than enough money so she was confident that she could get her way when it came to the amount of time they spent in society; surely her new husband would be willing to give his bride what would make her happy. It had taken the best part of eighteen months but she had finally succeeded.

Elizabeth inclined her head to Lady Fitzwilliam as she walked past, only to gape momentarily as she was slighted. Recovering her composure, mentally reminding herself that Lady Fitzwilliam was married to a soldier – even if he was a colonel – and moved over to Lady Edith Walsh, a particular friend that she had made in Lancashire, the wife of the landowner whose estate bordered the Carmichael’s. She was no Mrs Clay, willing to follow Elizabeth’s lead and whim in everything, but she was biddable enough. Accepting a glass of wine, she turned to speak to Lady Edith sotto voce.

“I had thought that the assemblies in London would be a little more discerning in who they permitted to attend; there seem to be an inordinate number of military men here.”

“Well, most of them are aristocracy in their own right; Lady Fitzwilliam’s husband may be a colonel but he’s also the second son of the Earl of Matlock. Anyway, they’re being feted for some action off the coast of France. It was in all of the papers. Rumour has it that Sir Edward Pellew is even going to make an appearance.” Lady Edith paused then gestured over Elizabeth’s shoulder. “Look, this must be them now.”

Elizabeth looked over to where her companion was pointing at the group of ladies and gentlemen that had just entered the room. She never made it a habit to read the newspapers but even she recognised Sir Edward and the woman that she presumed was his wife. Behind Sir Edward was a tall blond gentleman that looked somewhat familiar to Elizabeth. Garnering Edith’s attention, Elizabeth pointed discretely to the gentleman in question with her fan.

“Edith, do you know who the blond gentleman is? Just behind Sir Edward…”

“Ah, that would be Commodore Wentworth. Apparently, he acquitted himself very well in the action off Toulon and the Admiralty have him in mind for great things.”

“Wentworth.” Elizabeth was now even more convinced that she knew the man but could not place him until the crowds shifted and she saw the Commodore raise the hand of the woman that accompanied him to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to it. Elizabeth knew that woman, had seen her almost every day for nineteen years. Now she knew why Wentworth had seemed so familiar.

Commodore Wentworth was the man, the lowly sailor that Anne Elliot had broken with her family over.

Elizabeth stared unabashedly at her younger sister, the sibling that she hadn’t seen for the best part of eight years. Anne looked so different to how Elizabeth remembered her. It had always been Mary and Elizabeth who had been interested in the latest fashions yet here was Anne dressed in clothes so beautiful that even Elizabeth coveted them.

The midnight blue dress that Anne wore was positively simplistic compared to some of the other creations on display but the quality was undeniable, even from a distance, and it suited Anne perfectly. It was accessorised with equally simple but classy jewellery and Elizabeth had to begrudgingly acknowledge that Anne was deserving of all the whispered compliments directed towards her.

For the next hour or so, Elizabeth found herself unable to tear her eyes away from her younger sister. Commodore and Mrs Wentworth seemed to be in almost as high a demand as Sir Edward and Lady Pellew; every single person seemed to want to talk to them. However, what Elizabeth noticed the most was the relationship between the Commodore and Anne and, not only that, but how different it was to the relationship between her husband and herself. Elizabeth was no fool; her marriage hadn’t been a love match like Anne’s but, even so, the differences between the two marriages was like a gulf.

Elizabeth hadn’t seen her husband since he had escorted her inside the assembly room, making a quick escape into the card rooms and leaving Elizabeth to mingle and socialise as she chose. By comparison, the Commodore had barely left Anne’s side. They had danced several sets together and he hadn’t taken his eyes off Anne, when they were conversing he was always by her side, involving her in the conversation and when they moved around the room, his hand was solicitously placed at the small of Anne’s back. At one point, Elizabeth trailed behind nosily as the Commodore escorted Anne out onto the terrace and, as she watched the couple share an intimate moment conversing seemingly without speaking before the Commodore raised Anne’s hand, pressing a lingering kiss to the inside of her wrist, Elizabeth allowed herself to admit the truth.

She was jealous.

She wasn’t sure if she had hoped to avoid coming face to face with Anne but Elizabeth was still a little taken aback when she found herself opposite Anne in the refreshment room, Anne being alone for the first time all evening. The two sisters stared at each other in awkward silence before Anne broke the impasse.

“It’s good to see you again, Elizabeth. Congratulations on your marriage; I hope you’re very happy.”

“Of course.” Elizabeth hesitated before she spoke grudgingly. “I suppose I should congratulate you as well.”

Before Anne could reply, Anne’s husband materialised at her side, barely sparing Elizabeth a glance. “Anne, I’m sorry to interrupt but I must steal you away. Countess Esterházy wants to meet you, little one.”

Elizabeth couldn’t hide her shock; Countess Esterházy was the wife of the Austrian ambassador and one of the patronesses of Almack’s, where Elizabeth was desperate for a season ticket. She arched an eyebrow as Anne lingered, her husband pausing with her.

“It was good to see you, Elizabeth. I may have broken ties with you and the Elliot’s when I chose Frederick over you but you’re still my sister and I wish you all the happiness in life that I have with Frederick.”

Elizabeth watched as Anne left the room, somewhat frustrated that Anne had somehow managed to do better than Elizabeth before she realised that Lady Edith had managed to find her in the crowd.

“Was that Mrs Wentworth you were speaking to, Elizabeth? She’s the talk of the assembly rooms. Everyone wants to know her.”

Then again, maybe Anne and their familial connection could still be of use to Elizabeth.

“Actually, that’s my sister Anne…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/274604.html)


End file.
